Kel the Shang Phoenix
by DaughterofDeath
Summary: Kel was sent away after her first page year, yet she promised to prove that women could be warriors. Years later she returns as the Shang Pheonix a true legend. Vote for couples, rating subject to change
1. Never give up

Shang Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
  
Kel had always hoped for the best, hoped that the training master would overcome his hate for change and let her stay. But Kel was wrong, and that day after her probationary years ended, lord Wyldon had called her to his office and said with all the force she had grow accustomed to that she was to leave the palace, she would not be able to finish out her time and become a knight.  
  
Kel fought hard to keep her face Yamani Stone as she hugged her friends good-bye. Kel was strong, or at least in the presence of others she slipped on her Yamani face she walked out of the palace filled with hate, pain, and pride. Pride to prove to others that she would not crumble nor would she let one stuck up prick ruin her passion for fighting. Kel rode home as fast as she could to see her mother about her plans.  
  
Truler Hiden, the Shang Panther, practiced his punches and kicks in the dawn light of an abandoned courtyard Mindelan. He was handsome and young; only in his early thirties. His shoulder length hair, pulled back into a small horsetail, was the color of a raven's wing. His face was dark and a sensitive with determined chin, softened by full lips and high cheekbones. His eyes were an unusual shade of green-blue. It was enough to make any woman swoon.  
  
Coming out of a graceful combat dance to catch his breath, Truler glimpsed gold brown hair flashing in the sunlight and a pair of hazel eyes peering at him from behind the corner. Truler grinned when he recognized Kel.  
  
"So, I've been talking to your parents. They want me to take you in as my student in Shang," Truler called. Remembering her manners, Kel walked out from her vantage spot where she had been watching the Wolf's dawn practice and bowed.  
  
"I'd be very much obliged, sir, if you did take me in," Kel replied. Gathering up her courage she went on hastily, "My Yamani training with the glaive and their martial arts would help me," taking a deep breath she continued, "also my.... page training." Fury and sorrow crossed Kel's usual Yamani stone look.  
  
'Poor thing, thought Truler, 'she's so young and already denied her true destiny of knighthood. That Wyldon scum!' Out loud he said," Keladry, if I were to take you in as my personal student in learning the art of Shang, will you work very hard in training and upholding your honor?" Kel nodded vigorously. "Will you never surrender or give up?" Kel nodded fiercely. "Do you promise to fight for good, to protect those weaker than you? Do you promise to never neglect your duties as a Shang warrior?"  
  
" I promise, sir," Kel said solemnly. They shook hands and Trulen went off to tell Kel's parents he had accepted their offer.  
  
Kel stared off into the distance. 'I'll show them- the king, Wyldon, everyone! I'll show them all that Keladry of Mindelan doesn't need to be a knight to be a legend!'  
  
" Mom, I want to know if I can go back to the islands and train with the Shang." Kel's voice held no emotion as she talked except for the clipped and icy tone. Kel's mother stared at her but nodded knowing that her daughter would be amazing if some one gave her the chance.  
  
Kel nodded and left the to pack. Soon Kel stood on the docks in breeches and a shirt as she waited for the ship to leave. She told her parents goodbye and gave her father the letters to deliver to the pages at the palace she also gave him one to take to Pirates swoop for the Lioness. With one small smile, Kel turned to her mother. " Mom, Listen I won't be back for a while and I know you don't really want me to go. But I think this is the best way, I need to do this, I promise I'll come back." With out waiting for her mother to respond Kel strolled up the gain plank and on to the deck of the large merchant ship that would bare her to the Yamani Islands.  
  
** Palace ** Neal could not believe Kel would leave that quick. He knew Lord Wyldon would never let her stay but Kel was a fighter she would never give up so easily. Yet, the letter in front of him said that she was leaving, going to join the Shang. All he could do was pace his room as he wondered what would be come of everything now.  
  
** Pirates Swoop ** Alanna paced back and forth as he husband George watched her. Usually it was him who paced and her who watched, but today was strange. Two letters arrived earlier one from the king saying that Keladry of Mindelan had been kicked out of the palace, the other from the girl, Keladry, herself. This is the one hat caused Alanna to begin the roll change, in short the letter had said ' I'm sorry for disappointing you, I have always looked up to you and I hope I will do something that will please you even if I'm not a Knight.'  
  
When George read it he sat down and began to consider what had transpired. According to Lord Wyldon, the girl had been I unable of keeping up with the boys, but George considered that no reason to kill some ones dreams He could do nothing and Alanna was still not speaking to the King. What a day, thought the Baron with a sigh, what a day?  
  
***Yamani Islands (Shang training grounds six years later)*** Kel practiced day and night. Punches, kicks and rolls. ''Someday I'll show them all just how fragile girls are.' She thought furiously. The Shang Panther looked at her, full of pride. This girl had been denied a chance of a lifetime, but over the past six years, she had done well; very well. She had strength, spirit, and determination. He wondered, 'What rank will she be in when she takes the Ordeal of Shang in the season of the sun?'  
  
In just two more months, Kel would take the challenges to determine her as a Shang. Immortals and mythical beasts were the best. Kel strived a mythic, practicing against greater Shangs, and always improving. She sometimes found herself wondering if she was doing this because she really did want to be a Shang for the rest of her life or she just wanted to throw it back in Wyldon's face when she became a mythic. She decided it was both.  
  
Kel mentally scolded herself for this. 'You haven't gotten mythic rank yet! You might not even get that rank. It's highly possible! Just because I beat the Griffin twice In a small practice doesn't mean anything. She was probably just having a bad day or going easy on me!' Still Kel hoped for mythic rank. Not a day passed when she didn't want it.  
  
Weeks past and turned into months, Kel's Ordeal was coming up. Kel had begun to beat the Panther more and more instead of an occasional I-beat-you- but-it-took-me-five-minutes-to-do-it round. Being challenged, Kel even beat the Wildcat. Eda Bell congratulated her and wished her luck for her upcoming Ordeal. The first-year girl she had taught was doing well. Better than her. Truler Hiden realized, as he had for months, that Kel would be a very good Shang. Her rank would reach to the immortals. She would show everyone what girls could do.  
  
Upon remembering her Ordeal of Shang, Kel practiced harder than ever. The many weeks of hard practicing-had come when Kel would take the challenges to determine her as a Shang.  
  
The hour long ride to the Ordeal's taking-place was almost too much for Kel. It was quiet, which let her think-exactly what she didn't need to do. What if she didn't do well? What If she never made it to immortal rank? How could she show her face to Truler Hiden again, knowing that she let him down when she swore when she was ten that she would work hard and not let him down?  
  
She remembered Wyldon dismissing her, Joren and his cronies laughing and making remarks, she remembered hating the King and Lord Wyldon and the whole male-overrun world. But worst of all, she remembered saying goodbye. Leaving behind her friends, Neal, Cleon, Faleron, Roald, Seaver, Esmond, Owen, Peachblossom and Lalasa had been the hardest thing she ever did. Kel had then returned to the Yamani Islands in rage, fury, betrayal, sadness, anger, and homesickness for her rooms at the palace.  
  
Finally she had arrived at the shi chi, which was a fire ring, which she would have to enter. If she survived the pain of the fire, both emotional an physical (it fed off fear), her Shang animal would be burned into her left shoulder blade.  
  
When she entered she saw a fiery phoenix and felt a burning sensation on her back. The Phoenix was born once more. 


	2. Return

Shang Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
  
The next day Kel left Shang to travel around the world and make a name for herself, though she was careful to never tell anyone her real name. She was also careful never to return to Tortall.  
  
***Time Lapse two years*** The Phoenix decided it was time to make her move at last so she sent a letter to Pirates Swoop addressed to Sir Alanna asking for her and Baron George to return to Corus and await a "old friend" arrival telling no one of who it really was or if she must say that the Shang Phoenix was coming, and that she had finally become a warrior. It was signed Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
***Two weeks later*** A cloaked figured arrived outside of the castle walls on a stormy morning. Despite the excitement of the Lioness's return to the castle and the whispers of her "old friends arrival" the sentries were on guard and hailed the figure, "Who goes there."  
  
The cloaked figure simply showed a Shang medallion with a Phoenix inscribed on the front. Startled the guards permitted the famed Phoenix to enter the castle.  
  
She headed straight for the Lioness's rooms and knocked, the door was quickly opened to reveal a sturdy woman with a shock of flaming hair and violet eyes within. The figure said in a hushed tone "it is me Keladry." Violet eyes widened in shock as she bid the women Keladry to enter.  
  
The violet-eyed women introduced herself as Alanna the Baroness of Pirates Swoop (the Lioness). A man with sandy brown hair and forest green eyes introduced himself as her husband George. Before Kel could even remove her hood Alanna asked, "What do you have planned to get revenge on those infuriating men Wyldon and Jon?"  
  
Kel said in an amused voice, "All I must do is simply introduce myself, all I really need is an occasion."  
  
Alanna suggested that they wait until tomorrow night's ball. But little did either of them know that the Phoenix's impending arrival had already spread across the palace.  
  
***Later that day*** The palace was abuzz with the news. " Cleon, Did you know what I heard from Eda Bell and Hakuin yesterday in the training yards?" Cleon now a full knight looked at his friend, and shook his head.  
  
" Ok, I'll tell you. The Shang Phoenix is coming here; she is the only Female mythical in History and the youngest. She will be presented to the court tomorrow. I bet she is beautiful, and graceful." Neal said with a sigh.  
  
Cleon could help but smile as he whacked Neal over the head. " And she could kick you butt before you every blinked, my love struck friend."  
  
Faleron added, " Besides everyone knows that beauty is often deadly especially when dealing with Shang or the Yamani." He immediately regretted his words do to the other boys sullen faces at the mention of the Yamani ladies.  
  
He tried to fix it by apologies until Cleon stopped him saying, " it's alright we all miss Kel." Which was true the had never forgotten there old friend nor her promise to some day return. The boys quickly dispersed to their own rooms. 


	3. She's back

Shang Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
  
The next day the ballroom was filled with anxious knights and nobles as they waited for the announcement that would signal the Shang Phoenix to enter. After about fifteen introductions and a slight pause, the Harold announced " Keladry of Mindelan, the Shang Phoenix." Everyone was silent as the tall women entered.  
  
She wore a pale indigo kimono with dark crimson and golden embroidery. She had peculiar eyes they were still hazel but had flecks of gold and red in them. When she was in battle they were said to become only red and gold as though they really were flames. She had full rosy lips that were set with determination, her posture screamed for respect and her light brown hair with streaks of blonde was up in a braid.  
  
King Jonathan was the first to swallow the lump in his throat, this was the girl who had been sent away room his court only eight years ago. Wyldon also had similar thoughts except his were in shocked horror of the girl he sent away despite his knowledge that she was just as good as any boy and now she had proven it not only to Tortall but to the world as well.  
  
The only people who did not seem astonished were the Baron and Baroness of Pirates Swoop, not that any one noticed, they were currently trying to hide there amusement at the situation the court seemed to be in.  
  
Standing the King spoke breaking the awed hush of his court. " We welcome you to Tortall, Shang Phoenix." His voice broke the people from their trances; the two Tortall Shangs bowed deeply to her, and walked over to her to talk.  
  
The first thing Eda Bell did was clap her on the shoulders and tell that she always knew the old Stump had made a mistake by sending her away and about how she had really showed the whole court that girls truly could be warriors even if they were noble ladies. 


	4. Old friends and enemies

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
  
***Next Day*** Kel woke up about an hour before sunrise and decided to go to the training courts to practice a few shadow dances with her glaive. The glaive was still her favorite weapon; it was a long wooden poll with a blade on the end and on hers the blade had a painted engraving of a phoenix and the handle had flames etched into it.  
  
Do to the early hour nobody was in the courts yet so she was alone. She began one of the most complicated dances. She spun the blade until it became merely a blur of gold and silver. She became so engrossed in the exercise and her own thoughts she began to lose track of time as well as her surroundings.  
  
So much so she didn't even notice when Wyldon came out with the trainings or when other nights from her old friends, who she would not recognize any way, and even Sir Roul commander of the King's Own gathered around her.  
  
In time even the King and Queen themselves came when they heard the famed Shang Phoenix was practicing. So when Kel finally finished her two hour long exercise she was needless to say surprised at the rather large crowd that had gathered.  
  
When she finished a hush had gone over the crowd no one was quite sure of what to make of this young but famous girl who the Wyldon had so foolishly sent away.  
  
Finally Neal walked over he wasn't even a foot away when she turned. " Kel?" he asked his voice harsh murmur despite this everyone who had gathered could hear him." Do I know you?" Kel's voice was musical yet hard and cold.  
  
Neal trying to improve the mood decided to make a joke. " I feel so hurt that you don't recognize your page sponsor from your short stay here." A smile broke through her tough exterior as she embraced her friend. "How have you been Neal?" Her voice had only lost a little of the chilly tone. " I'm good o' Shang Phoenix that is if you don't count my oh so annoying cousin Dom who has recently returned to the Palace."  
  
Kel raised one elegant eyebrow and said, "Dom? I don't believe I have met him." Neal slung one arm over her shoulder and replied, "Then why don't I introduce you to him." He steered her over to her to a group of young knights she recognized as her old friends, there were three extra's though.  
  
One she recognized as Sir Roul and next to him was Burrium the leader of the Queens riders. The third she assumed was Dom. He had light brown hair, nicely tanned skim, azure blue eyes, and to her astonishment Neal's nose. She gave them a measuring smile making sure not to be rude but not feeling comfortable being completely friendly with them either.  
  
Introductions were quickly made and after a few minutes of battle strategies talk she came to the decision that they were still friends and the three newbies would most likely enter into that category as well.  
  
Too bad that her fun ended so soon, because just the she heard "Well, well, well if it isn't the Lump back so soon and from what I hear impersonating a Shang warrior."  
  
She whirled around quickly only to see a young man maybe a year older than her, he was even about an inch taller. The mystery man had white blond hair and icy blue eyes that were full of malice. She recognized him as her old enemy Joren of Stone Mountain, the boy who had made her first and only year at the palace a living hell. But on the up side he made her train harder than even she normally would have.  
  
"Well, lets see did you become a knight or are you still hanging around for the nights you spend with your beloved Lord Wyldon. Since he is about the only one crazy enough to bed you any way Stone Mountain," she sneered. Inwardly though she was happy he had given her the perfect excuse to not only insult him but the bastard who had ruined her dreams of becoming a Lady Knight.  
  
Her comment brought snickers and even full-fledged laughs from most of the surrounding crowd. Joren on the other hand did not think it was nearly as funny at least she didn't think so after all he did go red in the face and charge her with a crazy glint in his eyes and a roar of anger.  
  
Kel flipped over him with easy causing him to run straight into the fence post she had been leaning on. He hit so hard that he blacked out and had to have Lord Baird revive him. As Kel left she called over her shoulder "Never mess with a Lady of Shang for we are both beautiful and deadly." And with that she choose to go visit the city for the rest of the day to cool down so she hopefully would not kill him on their next meeting. 


	5. Passion

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you sue me you will rot in hell  
  
It was around eight that night when Kel finally returned to the palace. She went to her room and began to pace thinking about the day. She had seen Joren and her old friends.  
  
If she were to be honest with herself, she would admit she had actually missed Joren. He was after all the only one she knew with a habit of matching her in an argument.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder why they had never killed each other, what with the amount of hatred and passion between them 'Maybe we secretly loved one another, or maybe I just had a little too much ale at the tavern. Yep defiantly too much ale, I'm to giddy for it to be anything else.'  
  
That determined she decided to go out to the practice courts and exercise some of the alcohol out of her system before she did something she would regret.  
  
She opened the door only to have a punch aimed at her jaw. She blocked the punch with ease. She countered with a high kick to the intruder's chest slamming him into the wall across the hall.  
  
She followed leaving her door open and dropping into a fighting stance before she even looked to see whom it was.  
  
"Won't coming here ruin your reputation Stone Mountain" she hissed realizing her visitor was none other than her old enemy.  
  
"You never shouldn't have come back bitch," he snarled in reply, "now I'll have to teach you a lesson about treating..." but before he could finish, Kel had punched him in the stomach.  
  
Instinctively, Joren pushed her through the door to her room and pinned her up against the wall inside. Kel struggled, kicking him in the stomach so that he was forced to release her, and then tackled him.  
  
Growling, Joren pushed her off him, and pinned her to the floor for a few moments. "Idiot". Joren growled, gasping for breath.  
  
"Don't--speak--too soon!" Kel screamed, freeing her right leg and sliding out from under him. She pushed him onto his back, fighting him.  
  
Finally, Kel pressured him down to the floor, using her body to keep him down. Joren struggled, but she held him fiercely, trembling with what he took as rage, but Kel knew was something else. 'Goddess, I HATE HIM!!!!! He's my enemy what is wrong with me? I should not be attracted to him. Must be the ale I HATE HIM!!!!'  
  
Her face was so close to his that his breath was scorching her neck, and before she knew it, she had pressed her lips against his.  
  
She hadn't realized what she'd done until his tongue found its way into her mouth as he roughly kissed her back. She relaxed her tight hold on him against her better judgment as he deepened the kiss. Finally, Kel pulled away and stared down at him, blinking.  
  
He stared right back at her, intense eyes flashing with malice. Joren snaked an arm around her waist and quickly flung her off him to the ground. He rose and pulled her up with him by the front of her shirt, holding her close in front of him.  
  
"I should kill you for that, lump." He hissed, and then kissed her again, this time harder than before.  
  
Kel was so overwhelmed that she could scarcely do anything but hang in his fierce hold. 'I wonder if possibly I'm dead, surely no breathing person can be absolutely ablaze and be alive at the same time. What in Mithros' name is wrong with me I never felt like this, not around anyone, not even Neal. I guess hate is pretty passionate, must make you a little crazy and that ale is definitely not helping.'  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you", she mumbled to him as he dropped kisses on her collar.  
  
Joren could scarcely hear her; he was so enraptured by his passion and rage. 'Gods, she's senseless'. He thought, forcing her up against the open door, closing it.  
  
He bit her skin skillfully, hands roaming roughly over the soft fabric of the tunic she had planed to wear out to training. He slid a hand underneath her tunic, and tugged at her shirt until it fell out from where it was tucked in her pants.  
  
The feeling of his hand on her bare skin made Kel squirm. Joren pulled away from her and smirked, enjoying the feel of her, squirming because of him.  
  
She had proved him wrong, even when she had been sent away. She proved him wrong about her strength, wrong about her determination. She had become one the famous Shang.  
  
She had become more of legend than the Lioness herself. Songs were song about her courage and valor. Her fierceness in battle, and the fire that seemed to come from her weapons as you swung them at the enemy.  
  
He despised what she had done. He wanted to knock some sense into her, make her surrender something to him, teach her where she belonged. He drew her roughly over to the bed.  
  
Outside, life continued as normal, and no one could hear their intense breathing or the fiery blows exchanged. The moon hung outside her window and the stars watched silently. Outside, the heat of their frustration, hatred, and desire was lost in the cool night breeze.  
  
Joren wondered briefly, why pleasure had to sound so much like anguish. Like somebody dying. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you vampiremuggle for reminding me of this story.

I own nothing, try and sue me and win air and dust.

The next morning Kel woke to a fierce pounding in her head, but as she reached up to rub the pain away she found she could not move her arm. Confused she opened her eyes and stared straight into Joren's sleepy blue eyes.

Kel lay frozen torn between horror and disbelief, what the hell was a man who she was pretty sure she hated doing in her bed? Since when was it only pretty sure? And most importantly why were they naked.

And promptly wished she hadn't as every moment of the night before rushed through her minds eye in far to vivid detail. Every brutal kiss, every rough stroke and every whispered word burning on her skin once more.

For a moment the two enemies, cum lovers stared at each other, neither sure what to do or for that matter if they were even awake.

It wasn't until Joren jumped, swearing, three feet in the air and landed on the floor tangled in the sheets (her only covering) that Kel came to her senses.

Mind you her first coherent thought was to wonder who had been crazy enough to cast some kind of lust spell on them or baring that what the hell had been slipped in her drink.

Before she could decided what to do with Joren or just how to find and kill the idiot who had caused this, Joren let out an rather impressive bellow and tried to attack her, causing her to dodge and pin him to the bed.

Ignoring her body that seemed far to happy with this new position for her peace of mind Kel said, "Listen Stone Mountain, I hate you and I assuming you still hate me so something is very wrong here. We need to find out who did this before we kill each other. What if there some other effect."

"Why the hell should I believe that anyone is involved except you, you gold-digging whore" he replied. Referring to the fact that the Stone Mountain fiefdom was one of the richest in the world.

"You mean ignoring the fact that as shang I am welcome just about anywhere in the world, or the fact I would rather cut out my own eyes than touch you," Kel replied sarcastically.

Determined to prevent the lump from winning this argument Joren thought quick. Realizing as a shang Kel would have had little if any time for lovers he knew just where to strike.

"Well what do you think your doing right now, nevertheless last night? Because if I remember last thing you said to me was hard and yes Joren." He replied coldly with a lusty smirk causing Kel to jump away as though burned.

Kel quickly grabbed the closest clothing, regretibly his rather worn shirt, to hide herself and mumbled something about how Joren wished that were true.

Joren seized his opportunity to grap his discarded pants, scowling at the broken laces, and pull them on. Finally feeling as though he had the upper hand Joren hurried from the room leaving Kel red faced and hurt, not that she would ever admit it.


End file.
